Mother (Song)
“'Mother'” is the last song in the anime Carole & Tuesday, featured on episode 24: A Change is Gonna Come. It was produced by Ertegun and performed by Carole & Tuesday (Vo. Celeina Ann & Nai Br.XX), Angela (Vo. Alisa), Crystal (Vo. Lauren Dyson), Pyotr (Vo. J R Price), GGK (Vo. Madison McFerrin), Flora (Vo. Harlœ), Desmond (Vo. Marker Starling) and Lonesome Clarence (Vo. Mocky) in the Mars Immigration Memorial Hall, where Carole & Tuesday first gathered an audience. The track has a theme of freedom, made to push back against the political decisions happening on Mars. Their performance was later known as “The Miraculous 7 Minutes”, a moment built since the first episode. Carole & Tuesday spoke about the song’s concept in episode 23: Don’t Stop Believin': Lyrics Voices From Mars 「Mother」 歌詞 [Verse 1: Carole; Tuesday; both] Sometimes we are all afraid to fly Freedom is a rocket in the sky Take a leap of faith 'Cause there's no reason not to try Let the stars be your guide Let the love be your life [Pre-Chorus: Angela; Crystal] Take your soul And let it shine Across the universe Let the stars align When you're almost out of fight Let your fire burn Let your voice be heard Singing [Chorus: Everyone; Angela] Mother, Mother, Mother Won't you free me from my chains? Mother, Mother, Mother Won't you come show me the way? Mother, Mother, Mother Won't you free me from my chains? Mother, Mother, Mother Won't you come show me the way? Mother, Mother, Mother Won't you come show me the way? [Verse 2: Pyotr; GGK; Lonesome Clarence] It's easier to run than stand and fight Freedom is the strength to make you right Hope is all we have But it's all worth the sacrifice A million voices are strong But together we are one [Pre-Chorus: Flora; Desmond] Take your soul And let it shine Across the universe Let the stars align When you're almost of fight Let your fire burn Let your voice be heard Singing [Chorus: Everyone; Tuesday] Mother, Mother, Mother Won't you free me from my chains? Mother, Mother, Mother Won't you come show me the way? Mother, Mother, Mother Won't you free me from my chains? Mother, mother, mother Won't you come show me the way? Mother, Mother, Mother Won't you come show me the way? [Bridge: Crystal; Flora] Together we can change the world Together we're the missing piece Mother, come and heal this Earth Mother, you're the love we need [Pre-Chorus: Carole; Tuesday] Take your soul And let it shine Across the universe Let the stars align When you're almost out of fight Let your fire burn Let your voice be heard Singing, oh-oh Everyone Mother, Mother, Mother Won't you free me from my chains? Mother, Mother, Mother Won't you come show me the way? Mother, Mother, Mother Won't you free me from my chains? (Hey, hey) Mother, Mother, Mother Won't you come show me the way? Mother, Mother, Mother Won't you free me from my chains? Mother, Mother, Mother Won't you come show me the way? Mother, Mother, Mother Won't you free me from my chains? Mother, Mother, Mother Won't you come show me the way? [Post-Chorus: Angela; Flora; Tuesday] Won't you, won't you free me, mother? Show me the way Mother, Mother, Mother, Mother Mother Everyone Mother, Mother, Mother Video Category:Songs